1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which performs a timer recording or timer viewing according to a user's setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be implemented as a television (TV) system which receives an image signal from an external image supply source, and processes and displays the image signal. Based on developed digital technology, a digital TV has extensive TV functions and improved channel tuning, image processing, image recording functions and other basic functions compared to an existing analog TV. In particular, the digital TV may store therein an image signal transmitted to a hard disc drive, in a form of a file, through a personal video recorder (PVR).
A user may set an automatic operation which is performed after the display apparatus is turned off. For example, the user may use the PVR function to perform a timer recording with respect to a signal of a particular channel at a particular time even after a screen is turned off, and set a timer viewing to turn on the display apparatus at a particular time.
The aforementioned settings are maintained even if the display apparatus is turned off, and in particular, the timer recording is performed while the screen is not turned on. Thus, a user may have difficulty recognizing when the timer recording is being performed while the screen is not turned on. A related art display apparatus requires a user to select a timer recording menu from an entire menu to check a list of timer recordings. Accordingly, to check the details of the timer recordings after the display apparatus is turned off, the user needs to turn on the display apparatus and enter the timer recording menu, which causes inconvenience to the user.